


табачудище

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Он скалит зубы и отмахивается от командира. С ним бесполезно о чем либо говорить.





	табачудище

**Author's Note:**

> вообще планировалось еще парочка фиков про этих двоих, но они не были написаны  
> фаноны на имена

Той ночью Каин просыпается из-за сквозняка, от которого даже одеяло не спасает. Ужасный такой сквозняк, знаете ли. Он сначала ежится в кровати, не хочет вставать и пытается отвлечься от открытой двери, в которую нещадно дует. Но не получается. Сквозняк противно свистит в ушах и забирается под одеяло, не давая согреться. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Каин обещает себе больше не открывать дверь в комнату - окно то он закрывать не собирался, свежий воздух поступать откуда то должен. Робин, начальник то его, уже который месяц ему говорит о том, что он бледный, как поганка. Спи с открытым окном, значит! А сам двери открывает и заморозить его хочет. Каин, не открывая глаз, пытается закутаться в одеяло и встать с кровати.

Виновник находится сразу, сидит около окна и курит. Весь мостик провонял сигаретным дымом , аж глаза слезятся. Каин наспех стирает вступившие слезы и шумно шмыгает носом - о чем тут же жалеет, заходясь в кашле. Он косится на Робина.

\- Хватит смолить, уебище, - недовольно цедит сквозь зубы Каин. Он стоит на месте и пытается согреть ноги, сиротливо поджимая то одну, то вторую. Робин не поворачивает головы и даже не обращает на второго пилота внимания. Каина нет. Он пустое место. Это злит, Каин хватает со стола грязную тряпку и кидает в Робина. В яблочко - сигарета выпадает изо рта. Лидер сжимает тряпку и убирает ее от лица. - Ты понял, да? Если твоя баба опять спросит, не курил ли ты, я ей все выложу. Морозит он меня тут, знаете ли. Умный самый, да?

\- Дети ругаться не должны, - морщит нос Робин. Кладет тряпку на подоконник, но зажигалку все же убирает в карман. - Это некультурно. И некрасиво. И...

\- Выпендриваешься тут, умный, блин , - Каин резко перебивает командира и показывает ему язык - даже не смотря на то, что это не солидно, для восемнадцати лет то. Он взъерошивает волосы на затылке и плотнее кутается в одеяло. - Мне уже надоело тебя прикрывать, табачудище. От тебя за версту несет куревом, думаешь, мне нравится постоянно стоять рядом, пока твоя девка тут? Она же не дура, понимает, что это не от меня табаком тащит.

\- Если бы она раскрыла меня, то обязательно бы сказала, - обижается Робин, нервно стучит пальцами по подоконнику. - А вообще сигареты помогают снять нервное напряжение, а то во время боя промахнусь... И пиши пропало.

Он удивленно выдыхает, когда Каин хватает его за край куртки и вытаскивает сигареты. Удивленно охает, когда сигареты летят в окно, удивленно вздыхает, когда следом за ними летит зажигалка. Качает головой и огорченно смотрит вслед пропавшей в Пустоши пачке.

\- Кури больше, ага. Кури, блять, свои сраные сигареты, они то тебя всяко быстрее прикончат, чем отбросы Циклонии. На крайняк я прикончу, если твои сигареты у меня поперек горла встанут.

\- Сегодня мне можно было, честное слово, - Робин очень странно выглядит, когда оправдывается. Переводит взгляд с облаков под «Кондором» на второго пилота и вздыхает. С тоской как-то. - Да и моей невесте уже не до этого. Понимаешь, Каин? У меня сын родился.

Минутное молчание. Каин стоит, как цапля, и чешет одну ногу другой. Громко фыркает.

\- Заебешься ты с этим спиногрызом, это я тебе говорю не как второй пилот, а как старший брат в семействе малолетних идиотов, - юноша пропускает очередное замечание по поводу нецензурной лексики в свой адрес. - При сыне ты тоже смолить будешь, да, табачудище?

Каин скалит зубы и отмахивается от командира. С ним бесполезно о чем либо говорить. Тогда он еще не знает о том, что выполнит свое обещание об убийстве Робина, а когда исполнит, будет неприятно удивлен исполнением такой глупости.


End file.
